1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of therapeutic bath tub devices, and more particularly relates to a resilient and vibrant pad upon which one may rest in a bath tub, particularly for therapeutic uses, in combination with circulating and aerated water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been attempts in the past to provide seats, or the like, such as consisting of canvas straps hung over the edge of bath tubs or stools placed within bath tubs, for the purpose of maintaining a bath tub user in an elevated or semi-suspended position.
There has not been prior art in a vibrant and resilient pad encased in a waterproof covering for sanitary purposes, with the ability to adhere to the lower surface of the tub when filled with water, whether occupied by the user or not.